


Purple Poison

by iram_elddir



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, POV Original Character, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iram_elddir/pseuds/iram_elddir
Summary: Originally Posted on QuotevThe Saiki clan were a long thought wiped out clan. Knowledge of their existence and ability were no more than myths and legends.Nozomi Saiki was a tag-along and background character for the most of her time. But when she's joins Team 7, Nozomi is forced into the limelight. Dragged into trouble and unfortunate events, how much can her fragile self handle before she breaks out in a storm?
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

It wasn’t so long ago when the Nine-tailed Fox Kyuubi attacked the Konoha village. The tragic event that caused the death of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. A known ally of the Saiki clan. The clan themselves know no reason for the alliance, nor the Hokage that has rose to the position. 

But with the death of the Fourth, with no new other Hokage but the previous to assume the position. The current safety of the current family would be in jeopardy. 

Despite the calm face of the man, the current head of the now small clan. Fears and thoughts run wild in his head. His dull lilac eyes observed his children playing in the grass. Regret and sorrow fill his chest as he thinks of the cursed life his children would be forced to be submitted to. 

“Taji, dear. It’s time for your tea.” 

His wife sets down the wooden tray beside him on the ground. She sits down beside him. Their looks match each other as they calmly admired the joy of their children. Small hopeful smiles worn down with age and time. 

They woefully wished for time to stop at this moment. 

But alas, life wasn’t as forgiving nor merciful. Taji fell to the ground, his body convulsed in pain. Purple marks quickly spread from his face. Burning his skin as they glowed purple embers, spreading from his eyes down to the rest of his body. 

“Taji!” his wife shouted his name as she rushed to him. Pushing the tea haphazardly to the side, spilling the tea to the ground and breaking the small teapot. The sound disturbing their children's game. She was quick to act as she uses the chakra absorption jutsu to help her husband. 

“Papa!” the eldest daughter had yelled the same as she noticed her father curled to the ground. Smoke emitting from him. She drops the toy and runs over, the two other children running after her. 

“Mama, what’s happening?!” she kneels next to her. Hands hovered over her father as her lavender eyes stare in fear at his charred skin. Her mother’s hands glow purple as she attempts to stop the burning, absorbing her husband’s unstable chakra. Not noticing the purple marks appearing on her hands. “Come on Taji, fight it!” Don’t die. Don’t die. Don’t die. Her thoughts desperately repeat. 

This reaction was more severe than before. Despite her efforts, the burning slow but it doesn’t stop either. She can’t let him die. No. She mustn’t. From behind her, she catches her children frozen in fear staring at their father. 

“Aneko, Zomi, Fumi! don’t look! Cover your eyes!”, her mother scolds them while nodding to the scared and haunted eyes of the siblings. Aneko bows their head, turning their gaze to the ground and turns them away from their father. 

They fidget, feeling discomforted by the pained screams of their papa. “Aneko-san, what’s happening?” the smaller sibling asks her as tears starts forming in her eyes. Her face was quick go redden as she looks up at Aneko, embracing them and blocking the view to their father. “Is... papa going to die?” tears now fall to her face. Her flinching in sync with screams of her father. 

Aneko doesn’t answer as she only looks in pity and defeat to her crying sibling. 

Bandages wrapped around Taji’s arms, torso and face. It didn’t take long for the burning to stop, thanks for his wife, Nanami's help. But for that short time, the burns had not only stayed and burned most of his body but also to her arms. His chakra had fully melded within hers when she had absorbed his chakra, and soon would be working against her like a poison as well. 

Nanami had spent the most of the afternoon tending to his burns and comforting the youngest siblings. Putting the two-year olds to sleep before the sun could even set. 

“Aneko”, she whispered to the eldest child. “If it comes to worst, you father might send you away.” Her mother’s words struck a chord in her chest, disbelief was on her face as she questioned her mother’s words. 

“But, why? There’s no reason for that, right? That’s so unreasonable!”, Aneko whispered as loud as she’s allowed to. Careful not to wake up her siblings. But Nanami kept calm, stern look on her face. She needed to stay calm, despite the thin string her heart held onto threatening to fall in an endless pit of fear, it wouldn’t help anyone if she let herself show she were scared. 

“Aneko, look at me”, Aneko kept her faze to the ground. Refusing to face her mother as her lips were pursed in disappointment. 

“Aneko,” her mother’s voice turned sterner. 

“Aneko, raise your head.” Her mother ordered it now this time 

“Look at my hands, Aneko,” this time she forcefully made her look. Raising her chin and showing the now purple marks on her hands and cheeks. Aneko only looked to the ground. She knew what those marks meant. It meant death to her. 

“I've absorbed too much of your father’s chakra, Aneko. I won’t have much time left in the few years to properly care for you and your siblings. Your grandparents aren’t alive in Sunagakure. No one there can take care of you. 

No, not even your playmate’s family”, Nanami cut off Aneko before she could even mutter a name. 

“There will be someone in Konoha who can take you in. You will be safe there”, Nanami sighed. She didn’t want this. But no way can she take care of them while tending to her husband and herself. She'd be subjecting them to a life of unhappiness if she let them stay here. She'd be allowing them to witness their father's death. 

At least in Konoha, they won’t be alone. They'll have kids to play with, skilled shinobis to protect them and a normal life, albeit lonely and parentless. Still a better one than children that’s been exposed to death. 

“What about... you and papa?” Aneko asked softly. “What will happen with you and papa?” 

“...I'll stay here.” Aneko finally looked at her. “I have to take care of your papa.” 

Nozomi kept her stern gaze, returning the troubled and defeated look on Aneko's face. But behind them, as the two siblings lay in their blanket. One of them had been awake. In the conversation she’s heard, there was only one word she had heard her properly. Leave. 

As it turned out. Taji would be bedridden until his recovery, if he would even recover until another reaction could strike him again. He had requested Nanami to write a letter to Konohagakure, containing their request of taking in their children. 

They can no longer protect their children in their state. And with their clan name forever engraved in the Hidden Cloud ninja's bingo book. Sending them away to Konoha will be their only hope to keep them safe. 

The night slept away and the morning had come. Their home was located just near the Land of Fire's border, hidden away from the main paths. The letter was sent early through a bird, as their children would be travelling. Konoha would receive the letter and a shinobi would greet them along their path to escort them for the rest of the way. 

“Mama, where's papa?” the male sibling had asked his mother who were packing their things, having followed her back to their room.. “mama, where’s papa?” he repeated. 

“He’s resting, Fumi” she only replied. Aneko and the other young sibling were outside now, only waiting for their mother to finish packing their things and depart. 

“Where are we going, mama?” Fumi kept following his mother. Cheerfully ignorant to the surroundings. “Are we going on a trip, mama?” he smiled at the thought. 

“Are we going to- “ 

“Join your sisters outside, Fumi.” Nanami dismisses her son. Fumi only stares blankly before responding with a cheery okay and follows the order. 

“...why do we have to leave, Aneko-san?” the other young sibling asks her eldest sister. But Aneko keeps quiet, still sulking by herself. The young sibling only looks down as she’s ignored. 

“Aneko, Zumi, Fumi.” Their mother emerges from the small hut. She handed Aneko their bags, and the two small children their packs. Aneko carried them all in a large basket, so as to carry one of her siblings in her arms when one gets too tired to walk. But hopefully, as their mother had explained a shinobi would be meeting them halfway their travel. 

“Here, take this forehead protector. It’s your father’s, keep it safe”, she hands it to Aneko. Nanami then turns to her two youngest children, Nozomi and Naofumi. Two identical twins. 

“Keep close to your sister, okay? Listen to her while mama and papa aren’t around,” Nanami shows them a smile. But they don’t react as an uncomfortable feeling sets in their chests. “Don’t get reckless now, okay? Don’t do anything dangerous”. 

Nanami chokes on her words. 

“And make lots of friends okay? Don’t miss mama... and papa too much”, Nozomi and Naofumi hugs at their mother’s legs. Crying, not wanting to let go. Aneko could only look away in disdain, keeping the weight of her sadness to herself. 

She had to pry the two off their mother when it was time to go. They had a long travel ahead. No time for them to be crying now. 


	2. The Saiki Sisters

The class takes this chance to tattle and chat among each other as their sensei left to fetch one of their classmate, Uzumaki Naruto.

Nozomi’s eyes gaze at them all as their chatter  fills her ears. Currently, she sat  alone with no one else to talk to.  Ino, despite being friends with her were surrounded by other people in her own  clique. She didn’t mind though, as Ino would always  hang out with her once they all disappear. Shikamaru sat farther away from  her and wasn’t the most talkative out of all the people she knew.

But now, she  was stuck with Sakura beside her trying to chat with Sasuke, who ignores her and stares off out the window. It’s not even as if she hated Sakura, it was just out of all his fans she was quite the...fanatic.

Just that she found Sakura as a shallow  girl. Perhaps  z it’s the complete parents, or  the seemingly perfectly normal childhood that she never found any reason to dig any deeper for  anything. And after recently founding out about how  her and Ino’s friendship fell out and treatment to others with her unceremonious hitting and outbursts  directed at Naruto.  All that was sure to leave a distaste in her mouth at her seatmate.

They all fall silent as the door slides open and Naruto is pushed in, tied up from chin to  torso, limiting his movements. Iruka sensei follows muttering apologies and thank  you to  the Jounins just outside the door.

From this point on, Nozomi’s made a mental note to daze off as her sensei ranted and scolded at Naruto. It would always just be the same anyway .  She instead looks at the yard outside, the trees and marked logs for shuriken and kunai aim practice. She thinks of what to do once she graduates in the next few days to be a genin and wear that same head protector they wear. 

Honestly, Nozomi herself didn’t expect to even last long in the academy. Aneko was against it but, she never stopped her. And as shameful it is to say, she doesn’t exactly have a valid reason  on why she persisted to be a shinobi.  Unlike the other kids who dreamed of  being a Hokage, or those that follow in the steps of their family, or even learned just to impress  someone. Nozomi joined out of curiosity and out of  influence of her  friends.

“Yo! Nozomi-chan, look alive!”, Ino taps  her shoulder from behind. “Iruka-sensei told us we gotta do that transformation jutsu all over again cause of that Naruto,” Ino didn’t let her respond as she pulled Nozomi out her seat to line up with the rest. 

“Hmmph, why do we have to get strung up in Naruto’s shenanigans”, Ino whines. But her sour attitude instantaneously disappears as Sasuke perfectly performs the Transformation Jutsu.

“Nozomi, you’re up!” Iruka-sensei’s voice rung up.  Once it was her time to perform, she aces the transformation jutsu and sits back to her seat. Acing the jutsu, like the rest of her class she was allowed to return to her seat. Now Naruto’s turn, half of the class expects a half-cooked transformation gone wrong. Nozomi only looks in curiosity as Naruto couldn’t even transform the first time. Perhaps this time, he could finally do  it?

A  puff of smoke appears, and instead of seeing a replica of Iruka sensei, there stands a busty and curvy woman with blonde hair and pigtails. Her whole face starts getting red again and heat comes up to her face, she hides her face in her bangs and looks to the side.  Averting her eyes from the, rather sensual scene. Sakura beside her looking offended and in shock the same as everyone else’s.

Once she hears Naruto turn back, she turns to look, her face still red and hot. Iruka sensei, now with a tissue up his nose scolding Naruto about his foolish jutsus and tricks. He makes him get back to his seat beside you to officially start the class for that day.

“ Hm ! Heya Nozomi-san,” Naruto greeted her. She stammered back a soft reply, trying to calm down the red on her face.

“Hello, N-naruto,” she lightly taps at her cheeks.

“Huh? Are you red again, Nozomi-san?” Naruto leans to her face.

“Erhm, uhh. No”, she denies unsuccessfully. Turning her head  to hide  the  obvious heated red on her face.

“You’re easy to embarrass, Tomato-san,” Naruto teases at her and leans back in his seat. The red was still visible on her  face as she glanced at Naruto.

Nozomi can only laugh lightly at the comment. It was such a harmless remark but she would always get picked on for that before she  was friends with Ino. And  Shikamaru , if he were around would be quick to defend her. She owed a lot to those two.

...

...

...

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly. There wasn’t much that Iruka-sensei discussed that she didn’t know about. Lunch with Ino ended fast since she wanted to eat close to Sasuke, and the other girls did as well too.  So, the commotion wasn’t such a desirable setting for a nice lunch. What Nozomi only wanted was for the day to end and go back home to sleep. 

When classes ended, she let the rest of her friends and classmates go home first with their parents or with themselves.

“You’re not going with us, Nozomi-chan?” Ino asked.

“No, I don’t usually walk with you guys after school, do I?” Nozomi gives her a small smile. “I’ll walk on my own, plus I have something to run by. See you tomorrow Ino”.

Ino looks at her for a moment before she lets it go and walks the other way. “Alright! See ya, Nozomi-chan!”

She waited till no one else was around and went to a secluded area. Looking up and down from a certain someone she  was walking home with. Watching out for any fan girls around.

“Nozomi.” Sasuke’s voice rung out from behind her. “What are you doing over there?” 

Turning behind, Sasuke stands there with a judgemental  face. This day must’ve been annoying for him.

“Ah! I was... looking, for you,” she scratches at her head. She’s talked long enough with Sasuke to know he doesn’t like long jabbering. He looks at her for a moment before walking away.

“Tch. Whatever, let’s go”, looking at Sasuke’s back. He wasn’t close to almost anyone in the academy.  So, his lenient treatment to her was something she deeply appreciated.

“What, are you just gonna stand there till tomorrow?” Sasuke’s voice snaps out. Never noticing her lagging behind, she runs up to walk behind him.

“Thank you, Sasuke”, she hums softly. Sasuke doesn’t give her any response and proceeds to walk in silence. 

“We’ll have to walk by the side markets, there’s something I have to buy”, Sasuke speaks up. In her response she says a quick, “Okay” and kept quiet.

You see, Nozomi lives near where Sasuke lives. Once she found out they lived close to each other, she proposed to walk along him to and fro from school. Knowing this would give her an advantage of not being late or alone.

Sasuke thought of it fine, she wasn’t loud or gushy or all over him nor asked him questions. She didn’t stand in his way or annoy him, and mainly just looked around and stayed silent. Although she did have a habit of clutching onto the end of his shirt which  sometimes, he did find annoying when she did. It was childish, but somewhat cute, the action. Still, her presence was as if she wasn’t even there, and that was fine by him. She never bothered her, and so he did the same.

...

...

...

Following the next day were the day of their graduation. Nozomi sat in class ready to ace yet another exam. Repeating the hand seals in her head while the rest of her classmates took the chance of chatting about how excited they are. Some—Kiba—were already bragging on how they would be the most skilled shinobi once they’d graduate. But everyone already knew no one was beating Sasuke’s advancement in his skills and knowledge, one Ino and Sakura would fiercely defend and fan upon. 

Speaking of Ino and Sakura, both of them barge through the classroom door. Nozomi still keeps silent as she’s now  had to  put up with both of their bickering. Seriously, even in mornings these two find a way to butt heads to heads against each other.

Now sitting down, each of the class going up and exiting to enter another room to perform the replication  jutsu as an exam to graduate, as Iruka sensei explained. Naruto sat with a grumpy face beside Nozomi, his head with a large bump as he had only  happened to greet Sakura at the wrong time. She couldn’t help but feel bad for her classmate, as she did all the time as he seems to always be on the short end of the stick in all situations.

Naruto’s called next and stands up in confidence and strides along the classroom, knowing he would pass.

...

...

...

But among all of the students that came back to their classroom, Naruto was the only one who didn’t pass the exam. His back  was slouched, his face  was downcast and dark. He was the only one.

The students cheered with their parents, those who had parents as they were to be official ninjas in the next few days. Nozomi looked around for Sasuke as she would ask if he were going to go home that early afternoon. Instead, she sees Naruto alone in the shade on the swing, far away from them. He was looking down and sad, of course who wouldn’t in his situation.

Nozomi bit at her cheek. He looked, downright pretty miserable as he sat on the swing. And for some reason it ate at her. She knew what the village thought of Naruto, it was cruel. But she wasn’t allowed near him either, her sister had forbidden her to even come near him. Maybe it was just pity, yeah. Pity. But why in the world is her feet moving.

“He—”

“Nozomi-chan! You wanna go out and get  your favourite,  chicken katsu?” Ino’s voice distracts her as she turns to look where Ino were.

“Huh? Oh, uhm...”, glancing to her side where Naruto had been, the swing swayed along with the wind. He wasn’t there anymore.  Where’d he go ?

“Sure... maybe I could go with you guys this time,” Nozomi answered reluctantly. She wanted to cheer up Naruto. But now, considering she wanted to do it out of pity. It was probably best that he had ran off somewhere first.

Naruto quickly drifted off her mind as she enjoyed her time with Ino. But as the day would soon end ,  she had to walk off alone this  time. 

...

...

Her sandals sluggishly dragged on the ground.  The noise of the street died down little by little as the evening came.  Maybe it was best if she had accepted Shikamaru’s offer  to walk her home. But she regrettably declined thinking  she’d bother him for doing so.

With the cold of the evening wind and the soft noise of the street, Nozomi’s mind were free to roam. 

Aneko was the first she’d thought of. Her big  sister that was rarely there. Always off in some secret mission for the Anbu Corp, gathering intel for who knows what. Who always arrived home with a new scar and an increasingly distraught  look.

Conflicted was the right word for what she felt for her sister.  Nozomi admired her sister for her sternness and  her achievements. But also despised her  for, quite a lot of things. One was  that she forbade her for ever mentioning her family. Second was  her stuck up attitude towards her friends. Third was her insistence  for her to stop her studies to be a shinobi. Fourth was  her secretive and over protectiveness. And the list could go on.

But despite it all, Aneko was a good sister. Never once she lacked on taking care of her, or  in her responsibilities as her guardian. 

Shaking her head, she arrived to her apartment building in a much  sourer attitude. All that thinking and hanging out with Ino left her exhausted and sleepy. A bath and some sleep would be a really good idea right now, plus she had bought those bath salts Ino had kept pestering her to buy. 

Last time she let Ino drag her into skin  and beauty  care, she never had to worry about putting ice under her eyes to get rid of  her eye bags she always had after her overnight reading and studying.  It wasn’t her thing, but it avoided her some scolding from her sister about taking care of herself.

Nozomi didn’t remember leaving the light on before she left for school that morning. Cautiously tiptoeing  from the living room, she peeked her head to the kitchen.  Against all thoughts, her instinct to smile and  run up to her sister had taken over her. Knocking them both to the floor.

“Nee-san!”,  her relieved smile immediately turns to a  grimace as  she finally gathers herself. Sitting on her stomach, she tightly grabs at Aneko’s shoulders and  shakes them vigorously.

“ Ow! Ow! Ow! Watch it! I have an injury!” Aneko yelled out. Pushing Nozomi off rather aggressively as  the smaller sibling lets out a grunt. 

“Geez, I was thinking of  surprising you with your favourite snack but I guess not”,  crossing her shoulders, Aneko walks out the kitchen and plops on the couch.

“ After leaving  off without telling me?! You deserved it!”, Nozomi marches out of the kitchen following after her.  “ Do you know how long I waited outside your door?! And how I felt when Kakashi told me you were off in an impromptu mission?!”, she took the throw pillow on the sofa beside her a threw it at Aneko, who effortlessly caught it.

“You left...”, Nozomi’s voice soften. Aneko looked at her with a stoic expression, her  bluish-purple eyes looked strikingly cold. But inside though. What she couldn’t show, was the deep setting regret and shame weighting on her back.  _ What a worthless sister. _

“I had to”, she  shortly replied. “ It was urgent.”

Nozomi stood there, glaring at her. 

“You could’ve at least left a note on the door”, she spoke lowly. “You know how I feel about... about...” Nozomi couldn’t finish the sentence. Her face  was once again tinged red and hot. Lower lip trembling as her breathing turned fast. 

“I’m... I’m sorry, Nozomi,” Aneko  whispered.  She knew exactly why Nozomi was upset. It was  a fear she had developed after they lost Naofumi. It was a fear she had developed when  she didn’t think of looking at her sibling’s face when they were walking away from their mother seven years ago.  “I forgot”

The only excuse she could muster.  _ ‘I forgot’ _ __

“Forget it.” Nozomi marched up to her room. Closing the door quietly behind her, she  buries herself to her bed as she forgets her early plans. Revealing the headband protector clutched in her hand, she was looking forward to showing it off to Aneko. But I guess she’ll have to do that in another  time.

Sighing to herself, Aneko laid on the couch.  Running her fingers through her  stomach, feeling the bandage under her clothes. Nozomi had waited  outside her  apartment that day she left. Though she knew she was coming back, it definitely didn’t cross her mind what she’d feel when she left without a word.

Ever since Naofumi, Nozomi became quiet.  Lonely, timid and clingy. She’d always latched on to her or Kakashi, and it would always feel wrong to leave her alone. But Aneko had no other choice, she can’t rely on the  allowance the Third would offer them. 

Although late, she has to quickly learn to be  at least a capable shinobi to apply as an Anbu informant to earn more money.  And t hat meant leaving Nozomi on  missions and  training . It would’ve been easy too, leave and return as quick as she could. But when she unlocked her family’s kekkei  genkai, it wasn’t just about Nozomi’s  autophobia or  livelihood. 

When she started seeing Nozomi wear a small smile, it wasn’t comforting  anymore. It  was  terrifying.

When she saw her enjoying her time with new people and friends, it wasn’t  a  relieving  sight  anymore. It was  a fragile moment.

When she  allowed Nozomi to follow her friends to  learn becoming a ninja, it wasn’t  a thrilling  thought. It was nerve-wracking.

For the last three years, everything could be taken away from Nozomi once she too unlocks their  kekkei genkai . Purple marks that  burn the skin, power that kills  its owner, it wasn’t some gift given ability. It was a curse.

And for the past four years she’d unsuccessfully discourage Nozomi, coax her to stop attending the academy. But it was too late for her. Balancing life on her own wasn’t something she’d done with grace and  tact; it became more of a mess. With her missions and new personal rendezvous of collecting information about her power, she was leaving Nozomi behind and pushing her away. The most they could bond together was when they’d eat together.

Seems like her best wasn’t even enough. Aneko swallows her tears  and pushes herself further to the couch.  Tomorrow, she’ll try again... tomorrow.

...

...

...

It was still dark when Nozomi decided to wake up.  Quiet footsteps still sounded too loud to her ears as she walked to the kitchen. Blind to the  figure sleeping on the couch. 

A new day, she promised herself. Changes would be done  this day as she’d graduated as a genin rank shinobi. That also meant a new look, as  she studied her  unchanged clothes from yesterday. Forgetting to change before she fell asleep, the  pants she wore stuck to her  legs. Unsticking her  shirt and removing her jacket, she feels the cool air in her  kitchen.

Hanging it over the chair, she re-ties her low ponytail to  start cooking her breakfast. Steamed rice, eggs and  fried tofu  was probably a good breakfast to start. 

Once she was done, making breakfast and an inner argument over what to drink  which was finally decided to be milk, Nozomi  ate them in the dining area. Just beside the living room, she sat facing Konohagakure outside the wide window that took up the whole wall. 

Dim blue sky and  the peeking light of the sun graced her eyes. The soft cool ambient light  spread through the apartment. Hot milk warmed her from the inside as she quietly took in the  atmosphere. Dusk was the time of days where she didn’t feel alone, where she didn’t feel  the dark creeping up on her skin.

“ It’s such a pretty view, isn’t it?” Aneko spoke quietly as she  sat on the chair beside her. When Nozomi still kept quiet, Aneko  decided this time would be a more fitting opportunity to properly apologize.

“Look,  Zomi -chan. I really do apologize for leaving just like that. I’ve done it more than you can count... and... and I’ll accept if you won’t forgive me. I didn’t think of you when I left and what  I... what I did was irresponsible and unbecoming... of your sister and as your guardian...

I won’t make you anymore promises I can’t keep... I became a  bad sister  to you  and I-I  kept taking you f-for granted... So, all I ask you is to... to hear me out and understand... I won’t even ask you to forgive me or forgot this... so, please... let’s not  be strangers?”

Nozomi paused her eating. Setting down her utensils, she buries her head to her sister’s stomach and wraps her arms around her waist. “I’ll still keep on forgiving you Aneko-chan... I know how hard you’re working and trying after all these  years; I don’t want us to be strangers too!” she spoke in a muffled flurry. 

Chuckling as she unwraps Nozomi around her “ I still have an injury there, Zomi-chan.”  Nozomi quickly pulls away, muttering apologies with now a smile on her face. Aneko, although still weighted with her worries, smiles back a small  smile. “Go back to your breakfast. I’ll uhm, make my own breakfast.”  Aneko disappears to the kitchen  to set up a kettle and mug.

“You don’t usually wake up this early, what’s the occasion?” Aneko’s voice echoes from the  kitchen.

“I forgot! I just graduated as genin yesterday!” Nozomi cheerfully  announces. Pausing in her tracks, Aneko’s fear was only a few more steps close. 

_ Stop _

“Oh really? That’s... psshh... nice?” Aneko  stammers as she battles her own mind.

_ You just finished another fight with her. Don’t start another one. _

“ Are you sure about that? You’ve been encouraging me to stop and drop out for years...” Nozomi eyes her suspiciously.

_ But she’ll unlock it early. SHE’LL DIE  _ _ ANEKO. _

“That’s because  it’s dangerous... but it’s still not too late to quit” Aneko quips at her. Trying her best at a teasing voice.

Aneko was right. From being an informant alone was dangerous for  her, much more if she were to be a shinobi  on the front lines. But Nozomi won’t let that just be a reason to stop.

“You do make a point... but it’s a stupid point  so it doesn’t count,” she  sticks a tongue out to Aneko as she emerges from the  kitchen, a steaming mug in hand. Sighing as she sat back beside her.

“ You still have another test to pass y’know...  and I don’t think you’ll pass that one this time,” gloating at Nozomi. Aneko takes a sip out of her mug, a smug look on her face as Nozomi studies her. Obviously suspicious of her.

Returning to the view outside the window.  Aweing at the sun now half reveals itself, warn light now floods into the room as the earlier dark sky now turns lighter.  It was a new day for Nozomi Saiki.

Unbeknownst beside her, Aneko wore a face of  uncertainty as she stared at the sun that seemed to mock her and count her time.


	3. Kakashi's Team 7 (plus one?)

“Are you really leaving wearing that?” Looking at Nozomi up and down, Aneko raises a brow. “At least wear the socks properly.”

  


Folded and wrinkled purple thigh high sock exposed her left knee, the other secured by a kunai pack. Hiding her mustard coloured bandaged arms behind her back. Nozomi looked to the side.

  


“It looked better like that”, she shyly responded. With an amused looked, Aneko retorts. “Then you better hope you don’t chafe wearing that leather harness. I don’t remember breaking that one in.”

  


“I’ll be fine,” Nozomi coughs awkwardly. Noticing the feeling of the leather rubbing at her armpits. Luckily Aneko didn’t say anything about the short and tight jumpsuit. Which were sleeveless, by the way.

  


“Don’t think you’re safe wearing that skirt, I can see that slit at the side. You’re not slick Nozomi, who’re you impressing?” Nozomi smiles politely as she feels Aneko’s teasing smirk.

  


“Absolutely no one but me, what’re you talking about?” She only dismisses and dodges more questions by racing to the door. Cupping her blushing cheeks, Nozomi screams internally.

  


She intended to impress Ino with her new change of wardrobe. Specifically choosing purple, not only because of her eyes but to match her friend. That’s all, really. Ino had extremely great taste in clothing—it’s the color purple—and she wanted to as least do justice for her friend by dressing up into something she thought would catch her friend’s eyes.

  


Walking out the building, Aneko follows her little sister’s figure. Squinting as she walks to an alley and disappearing from sight. Seems like Nozomi’s picked up some strays while she wasn’t looking. However, there were more pressing matters at hand. Like Nozomi getting assigned in a shinobi team, and she know exactly what to do to set her up to fail.

  


...

  


...

  


“Were you waiting, Sasuke?” Nozomi hastened to secure her sandal to her feet as she raced out her place to escape her sister. What she couldn’t see, was Sasuke eyeing her up and down. Surprise was entirely evident in his face, a change to his usual cool and stoic expression.

  


“Sasuke?” Nozomi’s voice snaps him out. “Is something wrong?” he realizes he’s been staring at bit too long when he raises his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he calms his posture and returns to his poker face.

  


“Nothing, let’s just go”, he turns his back to walk ahead. Once he feels the small tug from his back shirt, he starts walking a bit more comfortably. He was used to it anyway, so why did his chest feel so constricted?

  


...

  


...

  


...

  


When Naruto entered the classroom, he sat next to Nozomi as usual. But his neck almost snapped as he did a double take to his seatmate. Nozomi wore something other than a large shirt and jacket, exposing her figure. She looked like an entirely different person in his eyes, would it not for the ‘cat-ear’ buns she wore.

  


Nozomi stood on her seat, intently staring at the door for Ino to come through. Not noticing the eyes on her, especially Naruto’s.

  


Was Nozomi-san this attractive? I remember her always looking small and average...

  


“Hey Naruto!” Shikamaru’s voice rang behind him. “What’re you doing here? Only students that’s passed can be here...tsk, and avert your eyes you degenerate!” Naruto looks at Shikamaru with a taunting smile.

  


“Look at my forehead Shikamaru! That’s a forehead protector with the Hidden Leaf’s symbol on it! I passed!” Finally! Someone to brag it on. He pointed to his forehead. Grinning widely as he donned the protector on. “Looks good on me huh?!”

  


Naruto intended to ask Nozomi the same question until the door slides with a bang, Sakura and Ino enters the room panting and bickering.

  


“Ino!” Nozomi calls quietly. But her voice is overpowered by Naruto’s and Sakura. And before she even knew it, Sakura was in front of her after pulling Naruto off his seat.

  


“Erhm, Nozomi-san?” her face was puzzled and somewhat taken aback. Both engaged in an awkward stare, oblivious to Naruto climbing on the desk to glare closely at the boy. When Sasuke moved his hand to speak to him, Naruto is pushed forward. Kissing Sasuke on the lips.

  


Sakura’s horrified face made Nozomi look behind her. Her face flushes red as she witnesses her two classmates' —who anyone could mistaken to be making out—face close to each other. Blushing face turns harder as she sits down to fully see their lips connected to each others. It wasn’t the first time she’s seen two people kissing but two young boys? It certainly was a sight to see.

  


When they turn away from each other, gagging in disgust. Naruto is forcibly pulled by a crowd of angry girls hoping to have themselves s Sasuke’s first kiss. Wincing as she hears every punch and kick landing on Naruto, pity fills her small chest once she sees the boy’s bruised face. Isn’t that a little too much? Sighing as Nozomi sees Ino among them, she sits quietly till the whole commotion is done. Curiously glancing at Sasuke’s shaken face. A lot has happened for the poor boy in such a short time.

  


“This is such a drag”, Shikimaru sighs.

  


“Since everything’s a drag to you, I don’t think this is any different,” Nozomi replies innocently. The same innocent smile that she wore since she was a child displayed on her face. Memories of her persistent clingy and puppy behaviour had reminded Shikamaru of their old closeness before she started clinging to Ino.

  


Scoffing to himself, he looks away to the windows. It’s pretty much an old story by now. Getting worked up over it was childish and silly.

  


When Nozomi had heard the scoff though, her face fell. Did he get mad at that? Wait. Maybe it was about yesterday? Perhaps, but... Looking to her left, to the other row of students. Spotting lingering eyes and faint whispers causes her to return to her shell.

  


Silence settles the room as Iruka-sensei walks in. Just then she notices Naruto’s sulking look beside her. The bruises in his face looks utterly painful, but it seems that’s not what in his mind as his face shares a look of eagerness at Iruka-sensei and a determined smirk.

  


“Alright everyone, today you all will be assigned in teams of three, with an exception of one being a four man team”, Iruka sensei announces. Everyone whispers among themselves as they speculate about the four man team. Eventually, every student’s whisper harmonise into a huge noise as they pick and choose who their teammates would be. Each one looking forward to be the one in the four-man team.

  


Among them all, Nozomi already lands her choice on Ino as her teammate. Not wishing to part from her friend. For the extra member, she speculates between Shikamaru or Sasuke. A four-man team would be hard to handle and it would serve them best to be of three, rather than four. Plus, between Shikamaru and Sasuke, both are exceptionally smart. But Shikamaru often whined and Sasuke would only attract them unwanted attention—Sakura. But, on the other hand, Sasuke was a good motivation for Ino.

  


“Quiet down, I’ll be announcing the teams you’ll be in. And I won’t say it twice so listen carefully”, Iruka sensei quiets them down. Nozomi starts to tally everyone that’s been announced a team. That’s team 1. Team 2. Team 3. Team 4. Team 5? They don’t look like a good team. Team 6. So far, everyone’s been in teams of three. And Ino or her name has never been mentioned yet

  


  


  


“And for team 7. Naruto Uzumaki”, Naruto accidentally nudges Nozomi as he raises his hands as he cheers. Pushing her lightly to Sasuke and hitting her arm.

  


“Sakura Haruno”, Naruto cheers as Sakura’s mood turns glum. Now celebrating, Sasuke places his elbow to her back. As to support Nozomi and prevent her from accidentally invading his space. The action being completely misunderstood by Sakura.

  


“Sasuke Uchiha”, Now it’s Sakura’s turn to cheer and Naruto’s turn to be glum. Ino buts in, looking to bicker with Sakura. That’s three members already.

  


That’s good, that means me and Ino can still be team members. As Nozomi holds on hope, a ray of light shining on her face is blocked by clouds as she stares dumbfounded.

  


“Nozomi!” Iruka-sensei’s voice sets her to freeze. Team 7? Naruto? Sakura? Sasuke? Wait, there must be a misreading!

  


“Judging on your face, this was upon special request. Albeit late, the mentor was quite adamant to it. Uncharacteristically adamant...”, Iruka’s memories flash to Kakashi’s fear stricken eye as he looms over Kakashi begging to put Nozomi’s name on the team assigned to him.

  


Ino looks back at Nozomi, expecting her face to be of betrayal as her friend had been put in the same team as the man of her dreams. Nozomi was rather surprised to see Ino’s face to be of sadness. Mouthing over to her an apology, she makes a mental not to talk to her later.

  


“Ragh!! Iruka sensei! Why is a great ninja like me paired with someone like Sasuke?!”, Nozomi jerks back from surprise as Naruto suddenly points at the Uchiha. Removing her attention from Ino and to the two boys beside her. Sasuke responds to him coldly as Iruka explains.

  


“In order to balance your team, Sasuke has the highest scores while you’re the lowest”, Naruto slumps to his desk and glares at Sasuke.

  


“But if that’s the case sensei, why is Nozomi in our team?”, Nozomi swerves her head suddenly at Sakura. The amount of edge in Sakura’s voice. Hoping it wasn’t intentional, Nozomi brushes it off as a mistaken tone.

  


“Then that would mean, between the two of us. One of us is more skilled than the other” What the... where’s this new found hostility coming from? Is it because I’m in the same team as Sasuke and her? She’s always been dismissal towards me.

  


When Sakura looks at Sasuke with an eager look, not even sparing a glance to her. Seriously, this girl has problems.

  


“That’s not exactly the case. Nozomi here is an extra student to our usual class members. Add in the fact she was requested by your mentor...” Iruka explains to her. “But if we were talking about skills, Nozomi shows a lot more significant talent.”

  


Sakura slowly loses her posture, defeated by her own plot to impress Sasuke. Glancing to him, Nozomi only takes note of his squinted eyes at the girl. Cold and sharp, that’s not exactly a look anyone would want to be directed to.

  


But her mind longs on the thought of her assigned team. Assessing her teammates personalities and recent events. Truly dysfunctional. Nothing would be done without even at least a whole tangent of bickering and one-upping each other.

  


Iruka continues on as the whole class gets sorted. Later, the assigned mentors would pick them up. Something she was looking forward to.

  


...

  


...

  


When they were all dismissed for lunch, Nozomi made a beeline to Ino. Who sat at the front of the class the whole time. Later, she was joined by Shikamaru and Choji as they exit the classroom.

  


“What’re you doing here? You ought to be in your team, remember?” Shikamaru nags at her.

  


“Shut up Shikamaru! Do you think she wanted to be in that team? Did you see the hopeless look in her eyes?!” Ino dramatized as she wrapped her arms around Nozomi.

  


“Y-yeah, Shikamaru. I even considered you having my teammate”, Nozomi toyed with her longer lock of hair from her bangs.

  


“Whatever! We’ll still be friends anyway!” Ino cheers as she hooks her arm with Nozomi. Dragging her along. “ By the way, I really like the new outfit you chose today Nozomi-chan.”

  


The comment summons a blush to her face as she shies away. “Uhm, it’s nothing. I just thought a change of clothes felt appropriate”, chuckling nervously.

  


They continued their chatting until they reached a balcony. Ignoring Choji and Shikamaru all the way.

  


“Tell me about it, Nozomi-chan. You’re so lucky to be paired up with Sasuke. While I’m stuck with these two” Ino rudely points to Shikamaru and Choji. Ino knew not to worry of Sasuke about Nozomi, having trusted her enough that she feels nothing to the popular boy. Plus her conflicted pairing of Shikamaru and Nozomi. Sakura was the only worry Ino had.

  


“Now, now, Ino. At least you aren’t paired with someone who, maybe or maybe not, hates you” Nozomi mentions. Remembering Sakura’s attitude earlier.

  


“Right! That Sakura! She’s bold to even point a backhanded insult like that”, Ino fumes.

  


“I don’t mind it, honestly. I just hope it doesn’t... get worse”, Nozomi replies solemnly. Her team wasn’t was she was hoping for. She wanted a peaceful one, where she can not have to worry about breaking up a fight just so she could get her peace and quiet. This is definitely going to be troublesome.

  


  


  


“Hey look, isn’t that Naruto?”, Shikimaru points out. Nozomi in turn looks behind her to see Naruto jumping at Sasuke into the room. Noises, thuds and sounds of objects clattering emit from the room until it turns silent.

  


“Naruto! If he hurts Sasuke-kun, he’s gonna get it from me”, Ino suddenly pipes up. Until Sasuke emerges from the window and runs away. “Fufufufu! I knew Sasuke would get away unscathed! That’s my Sasuke!” Ino cheers.

  


“Huh, he must’ve beat Naruto up”, Shikimaru suggests. Remembering Naruto’s pitiful bruised face from earlier, Nozomi feels a bit responsible for him now that he’s her teammate.

  


“I better go check on that”, Nozomi sighs. Jumping off and balancing herself on the roof. Without even peeking into the room, she opens the window to enter.

  


“Seriously, Naruto. Getting yourself into anymore trouble...”, Nozomi trails off as instead of Naruto, she sees Sasuke tied up and bound on the floor. She observes a small blush in his cheeks from embarrassment, but that’s nothing to the redness that’s forming in her face as she sees the famed Sasuke Uchiha bound and tied up. He jerks his shoulders and knees as to emphasize to get him out of the ropes and Nozomi follows suit.

  


“Right, Sorry”, she mutters at him as she helps him out the ropes.

  


“Not a word”, he threatens her. Nozomi shakes her head up and down in agreement quite rapidly. Her eyes following him to the window.

  


“Come on, are you coming?”, he beckons her to follow. Jumping out and running off following suit behind Sasuke in search for Naruto. In her head, she’s silently impressed Naruto managed to tie up Sasuke but also worried for the future co-operations of the team.

  


Walking silently next to Sasuke, trying not to bother the possibly annoyed boy. Up ahead, they see Sakura fussing over herself.

  


“You’re such a shy guy, Sasuke-kun!”, Sakura bolts up. Not even noticing Nozomi beside him. “Are you mentally prepared? I am”

  


  


  


‘Sheesh, what is she talking about?’, Nozomi wonders.

  


  


  


“Wait, Sasuke-kun”, Sakura stammers.

  


  


  


“Where’s Naruto?”, Sasuke asks her. Nozomi pauses in her steps, letting the two converse.

  


  


  


“Here you are, changing the subject again. Forget about Naruto, all he does is inconvenience you. It’s probably cause he grew up weird”, Nozomi irks at this. Taking personal insult as she herself did grow up differently from the other kids. Now she doesn’t know if Sakura’s really just ignorant or spiteful.

  


“You know he’s got no parents, right?”, Nozomi notices Sasuke stop in his tracks and glares at Sakura from the side. Nozomi looks over to her trying to signal Sakura to stop, shaking her head and doing and zipping motion to her mouth. “He’s always doing selfish things. My parents would scold me if I do such things. If you’re alone, your parents wouldn’t get mad at you”.

  


Sasuke glares at her harder. The topic had gotten too personal.

  


“That’s why he’s so selfish”, Sakura smirks at herself. Nozomi looks away at the mention of parents. It was a sour topic, and a forbidden one to talk about. Aneko forbade any talk of family between them both. Unless it was important, their mouths were zipped shut. Shooting a resentful yet sympathetic look at Sakura, Nozomi keeps her mouth shut and lets Sasuke talk.

  


“Solitude. You can’t even compare it to the level of where your parents scold you”, Sasuke argues back.

  


  


  


“What’s the matter?”, Sakura worries.

  


  


  


“You. Are annoying”, is the only thing Sasuke replies to her. He walks off coldly. Nozomi stands there, looking at Sakura with the same resentful look and sympathetic look. Sasuke could’ve said more, or mentioned her behaviour of her own. But he didn’t.

  


  


  


“Nozomi!”, Sasuke yells her name. Without a thought she follows him back inside the school. Maybe his pursuit for Naruto isn’t there anymore. Behind them, Sakura looks at Nozomi’s back, walking beside Sasuke. Her hand itches to reach out and replace the girl’s position. But her chest lingers on Sasuke’s words. Annoying.

  


Inside the academy, Sasuke and Nozomi encounter Naruto, she lets them two bicker as she stands aside. It takes her by surprise when he summons more than three clones. So that’s why he passed overnight. Naruto was preparing to pounce on Sasuke but his clones fall on the ground, clutching their stomachs. They rush to that one room bathroom and fight at the door. Sasuke slips past them silently, Nozomi tailing behind, all the way into the classroom.

  


Their walk was quiet and unsettling for the first time.

  


...

  


...

  


...

  


A few hours later, the four of them; Naruto; Sakura; Sasuke; and Nozomi wait in the classroom alone. It ‘s been hours since everyone’s been taken by their assigned mentors. The four of them being left bbehind

  


Where are they? Nozomi wonders to herself. Having sat in the farthest seat in the room and keeping watch at the window. Their mentor was quite shameless for requesting an additional member in their team and then showing up late.

  


“He’s not gonna fall for that”, Sakura tells Naruto off. He sets a blackboard eraser at the top of the door so when the new sensei enters it would fall in his head. Nozomi hears Sasuke mutter a tch at Naruto’s antics. Boy, he doesn’t like Naruto huh, Nozomi notes.

  


  


  


“It’s what he gets for being late”, Naruto justifies. Nozomi just lets out a huff of laughter, causing Naruto to turn to her with a grin on his face. Suddenly they hear the door slide for a bit until the eraser falls on a head of spiky silver hair.

  


  


  


‘Wait. Silver hair?’ Nozomi pauses.

  


  


  


Naruto laughs loudly at Kakashi as Sakura defends herself and the rest of us from Naruto’s prank. Sasuke makes a statement about how he should’ve seen the eraser coming. Basically insulting the man.

  


  


  


‘Kakashi Hatake?!’ Her eyes wide and mouth parted slightly. This is big sister’s friend! He requested to put me in this team?!

  


  


  


“Here’s my impression on all of you. I hate you all”, Kakashi points at everyone, including me. Slumping my shoulders, I silently curse at a higher being for putting me in this team.

  


...

  


...

  


...

  


Now on a building’s rooftop, the four students sit together. Sakura next to Naruto and Naruto sitting next to Nozomi, between Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi sensei then encourages them to introduce themselves. Kakashi stating the order they would introduce themselves, Naruto tells him to introduce himself first.

  


  


  


“My name, Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you what I like. As for my dream…I have a few hobbies. Now it’s your turn”, he stated lazily.

  


  


  


‘Hmph, Liar. I know exactly what your like and dislikes are. Especially your inappropriate hobby’ Nozomi huffs at the thought.

  


  


  


“You barely told us anything about you”, Sakura grumbles, that’s Kakashi for you. He points at Naruto and tells him to introduce himself.

  


  


  


“I’m Naruto Uzumaki! I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen that Ichiraku and Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. My dislike is the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook! My hobbies is eating ramen and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to be the greatest ninja and be the Hokage so the entire town can acknowledge me!!”, Naruto proudly states. Kakashi just hums at this and then points to Sakura.

  


  


  


“Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. I like, well the person I like… and my hobby is… well, my dream is to…”, Sakura says all the while giggling and glancing at Sasuke. Barely finishing her sentences. Kakashi then points to Sasuke.

  


  


  


“And dislikes?”, Kakashi adds.

  


“Naruto!”, Sakura shouts. Nozomi couldn’t help but chuckle at Naruto’s defeated pose. Slumped over and groaning. Quite the goof.

  


  


  


“I am Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I hate, and there aren’t a lot of things I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan and to.. kill a certain man”, Sasuke casually tells them but the intensity is there. Nozomi looks at Sasuke with concern. ‘so that’s why’ she thinks to herself.

  


  


  


“And you, cat ear hair, you’re last”, Kakashi points at Nozomi. She scoffs at him.

  


  


  


“And why should I?”, Nozomi challenges him. “They already know who I am. So do you”. The sudden change of her tone and attitude causes her three teammates’ eyes to stare at her. Never has she been this bold or sassy around them. Normally she let Ino or someone else the do the talking.

  


Kakashi irks at this, they’re definitely siblings, he thought.

  


“Just do it”, Nozomi engages in a short staring contest at this but complies with a sigh.

  


“Nozomi S-, just Nozomi. My likes are a lot. My dislikes, well. You’ll know. My hobbies? I’m not so sure yet. My dream?

  


Hmm. Whatever comes up, I guess”, Nozomi says dismissively. Kakashi rises a brow at this, she almost slipped her last name there. Sasuke keeps his stare though, curious of the almost slip up of her surname.

  


“Alright, you four all have unique personalities. That’s good. We’re going on a mission tomorrow”, Naruto perks up once he heard the word, mission.

  


“What kind of mission is that, sir?!”, he excitedly asks.

  


“We’re going to do something the five of us can do first”,

  


“What? What? What? What is it?”, Naruto asks with enthusiasm.

  


“Survival Training”.


	4. Dysfunctional Team 7

“Why are we going to train when it’s a mission?”, Sakura asks for everyone. “We trained plenty at the academy”.

“This is no ordinary training”, Kakashi tells them.

“Then what kind of training is it?”, Naruto asks again.

Kakashi then chuckles at the question. Nozomi grimaces at her sensei’s weird antics.

“Hey, What’s so funny, Sensei?”, Sakura asks him.

“Well if I say this, I’m sure you three are going to be surprised”, Kakashi chuckles to himself. “Out of 28 graduates, only ten are going to be Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy”

Nozomi’s sweat drops as she remembers her sister’s wish for her to quite pursuing being a ninja. Maybe she was behind this team assignation. Kakashi was always wrapped around her finger, maybe she found a way to scare the poor man to letting her to his team.

“In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with the dropout rate of 66%”, the four young students’ face contort in surprise. “See, you four are surprised”.

“No way! I went through so much trouble. Then what was the final exam for?”, Naruto panics.

“Oh, that? It just filters out those who are qualified to become a Genin”, Naruto shrieks at this. No wonder it wasn’t much of a big deal, Nozomi thinks to herself.

‘Alright. I better pass this test if I want to embarrass Aneko and put Kakashi in trouble’, Nozomi determines. Seriously, it didn’t take her long to find out why Kakashi requested for her to learn under his mentorship. For one, aside from the Hokage, Kakashi was one of the people who knew of their secret. Learning under a different mentor would risk of that secret to be exposed. Secondly, Aneko trusts only one man in Konoha with her and Nozomi’s life and that’s Kakashi.

He didn’t spare them a farewell as he left abruptly. Effectively dismissing the four of them.

As of today, they had about the whole night to get ready for the test. But since Aneko were here, it wouldn’t hurt to go visit her and ask for a few tips, right? Considering the high chance they would have to engage in serious combat. It was hard for Nozomi to hide her uneasiness.

She’s never engaged in serious combat, or even confident in the outcomes of her abilities. So far, all she’s done is study, train and spar. Not once she had to apply everything she had learned all at once. “Geez, this is gonna be a drag” the words unknowingly slip from her mouth. Fiddling with the end locks of her bangs, there was a lot of reading and hasty practicing she was about to do tonight.

“Hey, Sasuke-kun. Why don’t we walk home together?”, Sakura offers the brooding boy. Instead of answering Sakura, he instead looks past her and at Nozomi instead.

“Huh? Oh! Sorry, Sasuke. I can’t walk with you home today. I have somewhere to go this evening”, Nozomi apologizes and just sends him a closed eye smile. Giving her a suspicious look, he sighs disappointedly.

“Tch, whatever”, Sasuke responds and walks away with his hands in his pocket. Walking home through Konoha was going to be annoying today.

“How about you and I, Sakura-chan? We could walk home together”, Naruto shoots his shot. Sakura scoffs and walks away, turning Naruto down. Before fully leaving though, she glances at Nozomi from behind.

Sasuke asked her right in front of her, just after her offering to walk with him home. It was hurtful. How unfair. Sakura left disappointed.

...

...

...

The way to Aneko’s apartment was dim. Residents slept early there, hermits occupied almost the whole street.

Slamming the door open, she marches inside after removing her sandals. It wasn’t much till she found Aneko in her bedroom.

“Aneko-san! Did you know about Kakashi being my sensei today?”, she marches up to her bed and leans on top of her sister’s head.

“Of course I did, he owes me”, she responds lazily as she covers her eyes with arm. Refusing to look at the furrowed brows of her little sister.

“But why him?! Why’d you let that closeted pervert be my sensei? Are you really that adamant?! Plus, he reads that Icha Icha book so shamelessly in public!”, Nozomi whines at her sister. Whenever she went here she always saw Kakashi near he building or the apartment holding that small orange book. She got curious once so she asked a vendor selling them what kind of book they were. Let’s say she wasn’t impressed at the silver haired man as she was as before.

“Because most of the students he gets, doesn’t pass. That means you not being able to be a fully fledged ninja and not having to be in danger when you receive missions”, Aneko groans and turns away from her sibling. Pulling the blanket over her head. Nozomi groans at her, but then gets an idea.

She most likely won’t get a proper conversation with her like this. So might as well get another kind of reaction.

“Maybe that’s why you requested him to take me in as his subordinate is so you can have an excuse to see him when I get in trouble”, she smirks at her big sister from the bedroom door. She sees the blanket aggressively shuffle before a pillow get thrown to her face.

“That’s a lie!”, Aneko huffs and covers herself in her blanket again. Nozomi laughs at her before throwing back the pillow.

“Have you eaten yet?”, she asks. When she doesn’t get another reply, Nozomi walks to the kitchen to search for food. There’s almost none.

She groans as she’s only met with a slice of bread and cans of food. Nozomi isn’t exactly searching for something to eat. More like something she can steal that could inconvenience her older sibling.

“What are you doing?”, Aneko catches her rummaging in cupboards and shelves.

“There’s nothing to eat here, if you’re hungry I could treat you out tonight”, she offers her little sister. Nozomi jumps down and walks past her.

“I’ve already got food to eat in my apartment. I was searching for something to steal”, she huffs in annoyance.

“Are you mad at me again?”

“...” Nozomi goes to get her small messenger bag to exit the door. Aneko furrows her brows at her little sister as she exits the small place. Scoffing, she turns off the lights to go back to bed.

She’s confident Kakashi wouldn’t pass Nozomi, or her team. It was dysfunctional anyway. Silly children.

...

...

...

Passing the library and buying a katsu curry bento box for dinner, she arrived with haste to her own apartment. Unconventional dinner but if she wanted to pass Kakashi’s exam tomorrow, she’d have to at least know one or two more jutsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto.  
> The Saiki characters belongs to me.  
> This fic is very dear to me so I hope you enjoy reading this.  
> Originally posted on Quotev


End file.
